


Almost Like Being In Love

by Dragonbat



Category: Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonbat/pseuds/Dragonbat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the start of Owen's second year as a page. Iden and Warric have just arrived and they're already getting an earful about Kel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost Like Being In Love

**Author's Note:**

> All characters, with the exception of Degmund, are the property of Tamora Pierce. No financial remuneration is being received from this work of fan-fiction.
> 
> Setting: The beginning of Owen's second year as a page.

Degmund had nearly finished unpacking his young master's things when there was a knock on his door.

"Coming!" Owen hollered, as he barreled past his manservant.

Degmund rolled his eyes, but he knew the lad well enough to realize that any admonishment would fall on deaf ears. He went back to the trunk, ignoring Owen's delighted greetings.

"Iden! Warric! You've arrived!" He quickly threw his arms about his cousins' shoulders. "Come in, come in! Degmund, get some refreshments, they must be starving! Are you starving?"

Warric blinked at him. "Don't you ever stop talking long enough to… breathe?" he asked as Degmund slipped past him.

"I think he has to when he sleeps," Iden said in a loud whisper that Owen was clearly meant to overhear.

Owen laughed. "I'm sorry for babbling," he exclaimed. "I'm just so excited to see you both! Please! Sit down. Let's catch up." He quickly ushered them inside. Iden immediately flopped down on the bed, while Warric took the desk chair.

"So," Iden asked, "what happens now?"

"The palace is a maze," Warric commented. "How can you keep all the passages straight?"

"You learn," Owen laughed. Quickly, he explained about page sponsors. "I'm sure milord Wyldon will allow me to take charge of one of you and…" he grinned, "I'll bet Keladry will sponsor the other!"

"Keladry?" Iden frowned. "Isn't that a girl's name?"

Owen pumped his head energetically. "She's amazing! My first night here, I went looking for the library and some of the older pages decided to…" he coughed, "well, they got their jollies tormenting the newer boys. I wanted to fight back, of course, but they were third year pages, and I wasn't very good at hand-to-hand combat, then."

"And you are, now?"

Owen ignored Warric's question. "Anyway, I knew I'd either have to give in or fight back, and I didn't want to give in but," he felt his face redden. "There were three of them, and all bigger and older and more experienced. And then…" his face brightened," _she_ showed up. Almost as tall as they were, and not scared in the _least_. She waded into them and started pummeling left and right! And she fought like a Shang warrior—you'll meet them when you start your training—they are _incredible_. But anyway, Keladry—Kel, she just started laying into them until the palace guard came to pull us apart. And she kept me from digging myself into a hole with the training master, too!"

"She _must_ be amazing," Iden breathed. Warric giggled.

"And then, Owen waxed on, "just this past summer…"

"Anyone would think you were in love with her," Iden scoffed after Owen was done. He sighed and got up from the bed. "Still, if you think she might sponsor one of us, I suppose it would be best to meet her first. Is she in the palace, yet?"

Owen blinked. "I'm not sure," he said, suddenly pensive. A moment later, his customary good cheer reasserted itself. "But we can find out! Come on!"

"What about… Degm-?"

Owen grabbed Warric's arm. "Don't worry! He'll be here when we get back!"

As he steered his young cousins out the door, he smiled dreamily. No, he wasn't in love with Kel—not if love was what made the older boys behave like idiots, mooning and sighing and writing bad poetry. But he loved every moment that he was with her. And one day, it was his dearest hope that they would serve together, fighting bandits, protecting the weak, strengthening the realm… Working as partners, Kel forever at his side… oh, how jolly that would be!

He hurried them down the hall.


End file.
